Diebus autem Saul
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "These may be familiar images for those who remember Lord Ash Ketchum's grand victory in the Jotho League all those years ago. Let us tonight on this anniversary of that special event, take a moment to remember all the pain and sadness that have been a part of the life for..."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Diebus autem Saul**

 **An old man, about 70 years old stand by the window in his apartment, looking out at the night sky.**

On the huge flat-screen TV that's built into the wall on the other side of the room, a documentary is on.

Footage from when a 40 year old Ash Ketchum won the Jotho League championship.

The voice-over says "These may be familiar images for those who remember Lord Ash Ketchum's grand victory in the Jotho League all those years ago. Let us tonight on this anniversary of that special event, take a moment to remember all the pain and sadness that have been a part of the life for..."

"Computer, turn off that damn TV-thing!" says the old man in a voice that even though it is changed by age, is impossible to mistake for what it is not.

The light from the moon shine upon the old man's face. He is Ash Ketchum.

 _ **2 hours earlier.**_

Ash' apartment is full of people for the party to celebrate the anniversary of his victory.

"Man, I'm sorry that I wasn't there all those years ago..." says an old Gary Oak as he walk up old Ash.

"You were on a research-mission in the Xilo region, we all understood." says Ash in a mature calm tone.

"Still I think I should have been on site to support you." says Gary in a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it." says Ash.

On the other side of the room, an old Misty eats a cupcake when an old Brock and his young 25 year old wife Olivia enter the apartment.

"Brock, we haven't seen you in years." says Misty with a sweet friendly smile.

"Expanded your magnificent Pokémon breeding corporation into the Herakelon region?" says Misty.

"Well, not yet, actually. I'll be sure to give you and Ash a private tour of the facility before opening-day." says Brock. "Oh...and meet Olivia Green, my beautiful wife."

"Aren't you a bit too young to be Brock's wife...?" says Misty.

"Since when does age stand in the way of love?" says Olivia with a cheerful smile.

"Okay. Whatever keeps you both happy..." says Misty. "If you guys are married, why weren't Ash and I invited to the wedding? Our invitation must've gotten lost on subspace-mail."

"Actually we went away to Seafoam Island and got married in private." says Brock.

"B-rock's such a treasure-chest of romance and erotical things." says Olivia as she gives Brock a sexy kiss.

"Hi there!" says an old Dawn in a bright happy tone as she and her husband Dave enter the room.

"Dawn, is it you?" says Misty. "You look so different."

"Aww, so do you." says Dawn.

"I guess I've changed a little, I mean for one, my hair isn't the blazin' orange it used to be, but Ash still love me so I'm happy." says Misty with a sweet smile.

"Ash can never stop being so much in love with you, Misty." says Dawn. "You're his sexy Mist, now and forever."

"How do you know that's what he calls me?" says Misty surprised.

"It's no secret that Ash like to call you that. Pretty much everyone knows." says Dawn.

"Oh, I thought it was a thing between Ash and me only." says Misty as she actually starts to blush.

"Still being a gym leader?" says Dawn.

"No, I'm way too old for that." says Misty. "Pokémon's for the young...like Brock's wife, for example."

"That young slut from Hoenn? Is he still with her?" says Dawn.

"Yeah." says Misty. "They seem very much in love, unfortunately..."

"Who's in love?" says Gary confused.

"Brock and his little hooker over there." says Misty as she points towards Brock and Olivia.

"I'm jealous. Brock's older than me and Ash and he still get the young blonde chick." says Gary.

"C'mon, do you really think that little airhead slut is better looking than me? I'm a mature woman with years of experience while she's just a lame bimbo." says Misty. "She would probably never be able to hold her own in a gym battle."

"You're right. I heard that she doesn't even have a Pokémon yet." says Gary.

"I knew I was way better than her. The Mist still got it. Oh yeah!" says Misty.

"You've always had it, Mist." says Ash as he walk up behind Misty and gives her a sexy kiss on the neck.

"Ash, you old romantic!" says Misty with a sensual laugh.

"I know that you like this." says Ash.

20 minutes later.

"I'm Ash, but y'all know that already. I'm really glad to see so many of you here tonight. Some of you, I've known longer than others, still I think of each and everyone of you as my friend. Now, people, let's drink...to friendship." says Ash.

"To friendship!" cheers the guests.

"And to those who aren't here to celebrate with us..." says Misty.

 _ **2 weeks later.**_

Ash stand in front of a grave in the Petalburg City cemetery.

"Do ya have any last piece of advice for your old buddy? Wait, don't tell me, I'm not being calm enough. I've not considered every possible thing that might happen. I know it wasn't easy to be stuck in Numbaario City for so long without her, but once I'm done with my mission, perhaps it will be better for all of us, May." says Ash, speaking in a mature and slightly sad tone.

Ash goes down on his knees and brush some dirt away from the small white grave-stone. Engraved on it are the words "May. Peace and love to her forever."

Half an hour later, Ash gets ready for his mission. The Pokémon he takes with him are of course Pikachu, as well as Charizard, Pidgeot, Torterra, Espeon and Gengar.

"Okay..." mumbles Ash as he enter a special room.

Inside is a stasis chamber.

On the computer, Ash type in a time and place and then place himself in the stasis chamber.

There's a flash of light and suddenly Ash is 40 again and it's just a few minutes before his big Pokémon battle for the championship-title.

"I've done this once, I can do it again." thinks Ash with a smile.

4 and a half hours later, Ash has once again won the Jotho League and Lance hands Ash the golden master trophy.

"All praise the new Jotho Champion, Sir Ash from Pallet Town!" says Lance in a strong clear tone.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" chants the crowd.

"Yay! You won. Congrats, Ash." says Misty as she gives Ash a hug.

"It was a hard battle, but thanks to Charizard, the victory is mine." says Ash.

"Sorry that I can't stay for the party later. I'm heading away to Numbaario City." says May as she walk up to Ash and Misty.

"No, don't go there, cause if you do, you'll be stuck there for nearly 2 years." says Ash.

"Oh, really? I don't understand how you know that, but I believe you, Ash. I've never had a reason to doubt you before." says May.

"Good, you can stay for the party then." says Ash.

"Yeah, I can." says May.

"Where's Gary?" says Misty.

"In the Xilo region on a research-mission. Apparently some new fire Pokémon has been seen there." says Ash.

"Fire Pokémon are awesome." says May.

The next day.

Ash use his Charizard to fly to Hoenn.

When the nearly 5 hour long flight comes to an end, Ash land outside Bella Grayson's house in Petalburg City.

"Hi, can I do something for you, sir?" says Bella as she open the door.

"No, but you can do something for yourself. I'm Ash, one of May's friends. Please keep being her girlfriend, it would break her heart if you give up on the relationship you have with her." says Ash.

"I would never leave her. May is the best that's ever happened to me in my poor life. She's my one true love." says Bella.

"Good...and don't tell May that I was here, okay?" says Ash.

"Okay...deal." says Bella.

"Nice. Bye." says Ash as he jump back up on his Charizard and fly away.

Ash fly during the rest of the day as well as the night and when the morning-sun rise above the mountains, he get back home to Cerulean City.

"Morning there, Mist my love." says Ash as he enter his apartment.

"Ash, I'm so happy that you're back." says a very happy Misty with a smile as she run up from the couch and over to Ash and gives him a hug.

"I picked this pink rose for you in Hoenn." says Ash as he gives Misty a beautiful pink rose.

"Awww! Thank you." says Misty in a sweet soft tone.

"Beautiful rose for a beautiful woman." says Ash.

"So sweet you are." says Misty.

"You're sweet." says Ash.

In a flash of light, Ash is sent foward in time, now in the new timeline where May never got taken as a prisoner in Numbaario City and Bella and Maya are still dating.

 _ **New future timeline:**_

"I'm Ash, but y'all know that already. I'm really glad to see so many of you here tonight. Some of you, I've known longer than others, still I think of each and everyone of you as my friend. Now, people, let's drink...to friendship." says Ash.

"To friendship!" cheers the guests.

"And to a bright world full of Pokémon." says Misty.

2 hours later, an old man, about 70 years old stand by the window in his apartment, looking out at the night sky.

On the huge flat-screen TV that's built into the wall on the other side of the room, a documentary is on.

Footage from when a 40 year old Ash Ketchum won the Jotho League championship.

The voice-over says "These may be familiar images for those who remember Lord Ash Ketchum's grand victory in the Jotho League all those years ago. Let us tonight on this anniversary of that highly magnificent day, take a moment to remember what a noble and friendly man Ash has always been."

"Computer, turn off the TV, please." says the old man in a voice that even though it is changed by age, is impossible to mistake for what it is not.

The light from the moon shine upon the old man's face. He is Ash Ketchum.

2 weeks later, Ash is in Petalburg City to visit May and Bella.

"May...good to see that you and Bella are together and in love. I decided to come and visit, we didn't get to talk much at the anniversary party." says Ash.

"Oh, that's true, we did not. I'm very happy. Bella and me are very much in love." says a very happy May with a bright adorable smile on her face.

 **The End.**


End file.
